Dans le château des milles et un don
by missmalfoy74
Summary: Dans un château se retrouve les 4 élites de Poudlard, au sein de ce temple du savoir ils devront découvrir le don pour lequel ils sont voués. Mais une personne inattendu fait son apparition . Qui est-il ? Que fait-il là ? Que veut-il ? HG&TJ et DM ?
1. Chapter 1 Rencontres

**Avant toutes chose voici le résumé (en entier ^^) de ma fic :**

**Dans le château des mille un dons se retrouve les 4 élites de Poudlard, une Griffondor, un Serpentard, une Poufsoufle et un Serdaigle. Au sein de ce temple du savoir ils devront découvrir leur don intérieur, l'exploité pour pouvoir le posséder.**

**Mais une personne inattendue fait son apparition.**

**Qui est-il ? **

**Pourquoi mais surtout comment est-il arrivé là ? **

**Quelles sont ses intentions ?? **

**Entre amour, haine, pouvoir, trahison, manipulation et secrets ...**

**BIENVENU AU CHATEAU DES MILLE ET UN DON !!! "**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

******La jeune fille se pencha vers la fenêtre. Dehors la pluie tombait sur tous ce qui défilait devant ses yeux. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait... **

******Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard avait le privilège d'aller dans LE camp de sorcellerie avancé en Espagne ! Eh oui, elle avait décroché le stage de ses rêves. **

******Comme chaque année un concours était organisé, pendant le mois de juillet, dans son école. En effet, chaque élève ayant atteint la majorité (17ans dans le monde des sorciers) était conviée à cet événement. Au terme de celui-ci 4 élèves, un par maison, décrochaient le stage de leur vie, devenant ainsi l'élite de leur école ! Grâce à celui-ci ils auraient l'honneur d'acquérir un don. Celui pour lequel ils seraient voués. **

******Hermione se posait cependant certaines questions... **

******Quel serait son don ? Allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Qui étaient les élèves sélectionnés dans les autres maisons ? **

******La voiture se stoppa. Elle était arrivée à la gare. Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous aux champions à cet endroit. Hermione donna un billet moldus au chauffeur de taxis puis, elle prit sa valise le cœur battant. Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé ! Sa joie était immense, et rien ne viendrai gâcher cette superbe journée ! **

******Soudain, elle entendit une voix dans son dos :**

******« Tiens tiens Granger ! » **

******Cette voix... elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille ! C'était celle de Drago Malfoy ! Son pire ennemis, cette tête de fouine, ce ...**

******Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Malfoy fit un énorme effort pour cacher son étonnement. L'Hermione qu'il avait quitté l'été dernier c'était métamorphosée ! De chenille elle était devenue papillon. Le plus magnifique des papillons !**

******Il la détailla du regard. Elle avait troqué son éternel jean contre une petite jupe en mousseline bleu pâle, avec un joli cache cœur assorti et des petites ballerines en cuir. Ses cheveux, habituellement sans forme et épais était devenu lisse et lui tombaient avec grâce sur les épaules. Il se surprit même à trouvé un petit tatouage sur l'extérieur de sa cheville gauche. Mignone... pensa-t-il.**

**__****MIGNONE ??? Une sang-de-bourbe ???**

******Hermione c'était aperçue du regard presque admiratif que le jeune homme posait sur elle. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa nouvelle apparence plaisait. Même si Malfoy fût le premier à la voir ainsi !**

******Lui n'avait pas vraiment changé, il était resté le même séducteur aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs ! Bon c'est vrai, il dégageait quelque chose de sensuel qui n'avait pas échappé a la lionne, dans sa chemise noir il était magnifique... **

**__****MAGNIFIQUE ??? Ce serpent ???**

******Elle reprit ses esprits :**

******« - Eh bien je vois que tu fais malheureusement partit du voyage Malfoy ! Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot malheureusement se qui eu pour effet de déclencher chez le serpent une vague de colère.**

******- Saches, Granger que je ne me réjouis pas, mais alors pas du tout de me faire polluer l'air par une petite-sang-de-bourbe tel que toi pendant un mois ! **

******- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Fulmina-t-elle**

******- Aurais-tu honte de tes origines moldus, Granger ? Railla Drago.**

******- Surement pas ! Mais je refuse de me faire rabaisser pas un petit prétentieux simplement parce qu'il a le sang pur ! fit Hermione blessée.**

******« ****__****Finalement ce mois d'août n'allait peut-être pas lui sembler si long que cela ********» songea Drago en observant les grand yeux noisette de la lionne tourné vers lui en signe de reproche !**

******Cette Hermione là, il ne la connaissait pas. **  
******« ****__****Du moins pas encore !******** » pensa-t-il **

******Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il lui lança :**  
******«A toute à l'heure Granger... » Puis il s'en alla laissant la jeune fille avec ses pensées.**

******Hermione, assise dans le train, le regard vide, se posait mille questions ...**

******Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas terminé cette altercation par une réplique cinglante comme à son habitude ? Pourquoi ...**

******Soudain, un grincement retentit. La porte du compartiment de la jeune fille venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître une silhouette masculine. **

******Hermione leva la tête et détailla le nouveau venu. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés, **  
******Ceux-ci lui apportaient une beauté très naturelle. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise assortie, il était tout simplement superbe !**

******« Hermione ?? C'est ça ?? **

******- Euh... oui... bégaya-t-elle étonnée qu'un inconnu connaisse son nom. Et toi tu es ... ?? **

******- A oui excuse-moi, je m'appel Thomas Helsis, je suis à Serdaigle. Je venais faire connaissance avec toi puisque, d'après McGonagall on va se partager une suite avec les autres champions !**

******- C'est vrai ?? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Une suite ?? C'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur soudainement revenue.**

******- Ouai c'est sûre... répondit-il dans un murmure.**

******Il était troublé par la beauté presque enfantine de cette Griffondor. Il voulait la connaître mieux :**

******- Juste par curiosité, quel don aimerais-tu recevoir ?? **

******- Euh... je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis... mais j'aimerai bien lire dans les pensées des autres...**

******En effet depuis qu'elle était enfant, la jeune fille rêvait en secret de pouvoir comprendre les autres. Connaître leurs sentiments, leurs envies... Elle était comment dire...**

******- Curieuse ?? Lança t-il soudainement.**

******« ****__****C'est ça, pensa-t-elle, curieuse... c'est le mot que je cherchais...»********- Oui répondit-elle gênée qu'il ai ainsi deviné ce à quoi elle songeait. C'est une qualité ou un défaut d'après toi ??**

******- Je pense que c'est une qualité ! Etre curieux c'est s'intéresser aux autres et qui n'a pas besoins d'attention ?? répondit-il avec malice.**

******- Vu sous cet angle... fit la lionne, rugissant de plaisir intérieurement.**  
******- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je me demande qui sont les autres champions... »**

******Il se leva et déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue d'Hermione, qui rougit légèrement au contact de sa peau.**

******« Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite... fit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres avant de s'éclipser. »**

******Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leur petit sourire aujourd'hui ! Songea Hermione. D'abord Malfoy et maintenant ce mystérieux Thomas ! Peut-être avait-elle un peu forcé sur le maquillage ce matin...**

******Elle n'eu pas le temps d'émettre d'autres hypothèses car soudain, un énorme château se dressa devant elle.**

_Le château des milles et un don _

******Le bâtiment le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ! **

******Tout en marbre avec d'immenses colonnes à l'effigie des palais grecs d'autrefois. Ce château était entouré de jardins somptueux avec des lacs, des statues, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs imaginables... Des filets d'or décoraient les façades. Une coupole en cuivre s'étendait sur toute la largeur du bâtiment. Et... **

******Hermione en perdait son souffle ! Jamais elle n'avait vue autant de merveille réunis en un seul et même endroit ! **

******« Waouh !!! S'extasia la jeune fille debout à côté d'Hermione, c'est fabuleux !**

******La lionne se retourna et aperçut une jolie fille d'à peu près son âge, avec de longs cheveux dorés. Instantanément, elle comprit qui elle était. Ce n'était autre que la troisième championne ! **

******Hermione l'avait aperçut au tournois de recrutement. Ron en était tombé éperdument amoureux ! Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mais la lionne avait sa petite idée... Son meilleur ami avait un faible pour les blondes !**

******Hermione fût soudain prise d'un fou rire en imaginant la tête de Ron s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place !**

******La jeune fille l'aperçut et resta sans voix devant cette inconnue qui riait toute seule ! Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque notre lionne soudainement consciente de la bizarrerie de la situation lui lance :**

******« Bonjour ! Moi aussi je suis l'une des championnes ! Je t'ai aperçu aux sélections. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.**

******- Moi c'est Sarah Destriale ! répondit celle-ci laissant de coté sa méfiance. Contente de te connaître !**  
******- Moi de même ! **

******Les rencontres terminées, le séjour pouvait enfin commencer ...**

**La suite de la fic est déjà là !!!!!!!**

**Pour que je la publie laissez-moi quelques rewies ça m'encouragera !!!!!!**

**Merciiii !!!!**

**MissMalfoy74**


	2. Chapter 2 Bal d'entrée

**Voila la suite ... **

**Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent ...**

**Chapitre 2 : Bal d'entrée …**

**A peine arrivé devant la grande entrée principale, nos champions furent expédiés dans un grand salon. A l'intérieur, quatre personnes s'étaient interrompues et les observait avec le plus grand intérêt.**

**Soudain une petite femme mince lança de sa vois aigrelette :**

**« Je prends la brune ! »**

**Hermione mit quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle parlait d'elle.**

**Que lui voulait-elle au juste ? La lionne n'eu pas le temps de lui demandé. Déjà, elle l'entraînait dans une autre pièce située un étage au dessus.**

**A l'intérieur, on pouvait découvrir une multitude de miroirs, de robes de soirée de trousses de maquillage...**

**Mais que se passe-t-il autour de moi ? Qui est cette femme qui me détaille du regard ? pensa Hermione.**

**« Violet ! lança la petite femme cela fera ressortir ton visage ! Les cheveux... détachés... bien sûre, bien sûre... les yeux ... violet... collier... or ? NON !! Argent ! Et les boucles d'oreilles... »**

**S'en était trop pour la championne !**

**« Excusez-moi... madame, je... heu... Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où sont les autres ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ? _C'est quoi ce bordel ?? _**

**- Voilà beaucoup de questions, jeune fille ! Elle répondait tout en continuant à observer Hermione et à prendre des mesures. Alors pour tout te dire, je suis Irène, une styliste italienne. On m'a demandé de choisir l'une ou l'un des candidats et de le rendre comment dire... présentable pour un bal !**

**- Un bal ?? Questionna Hermione interloquée.**

**- Oui, chaque année, l'école des milles et un don organise un bal d'accueil pour les champions des 35 écoles sélectionnées ! Pour cela, ils font appel à plusieurs styliste de renommé, dont moi (elle se redressa et sourit de toute ses dents) afin de rendre les photos de vous... présentable ! Et donc, comme je le disais tout à l'heure le violet t'irait à merveille et... »**

**Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sarah ainsi qu'un homme de taille moyenne. Il semblait anxieux et attira Irène hors de la salle afin de lui parler en privé. Sarah semblait un peu crispée. Hermione la questionna du regard. Pour simple réponse elle lui lança :**

**« Je ne savais pas que les stylistes était aussi barge !**

**Eclat de rire.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**- Et bien une fois que tu es partit, une styliste à pris Dragoen lui attrapant la manche et l'autre styliste à foncé sur Thomas et moi je suis resté seul avec Greg, le dernier styliste ! Le seul problème c'est que c'est qu'il n'habille que les hommes et il ne savait pas du tout ce que je devais porter !**

**- La galère !**

**- Tu m'étonnes ! »**

**Et re fou rire !**

**Elles se mirent à parler du voyage. _Sarah était vraiment super ! _S'extasia Hermione ! Les deux stylistes n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Les deux filles les soupçonnèrent d'être occupés à autre chose...**

**Sarah intriguait la lionne, elle ne l'avais jamais vu avant les sélections à Poudlard. De plus elle avait appelé les garçons par leurs prénoms tout à l'heure !**

**Les connaissait-elle ? Hermione se jeta à l'eau et la questionna :**

**- Dis donc Sarah, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard avant !**

**- Oui, je sais, je n'y suis jamais allé ! Ça va être ma toute première année ! En faite je viens de Beauxbâtons ! Tu dois surement connaître ? J'ai déménagé au début de l'été !**

**- Oui j'en ai entendu parler et puis certaine filles ton école était aux tournois des trois sorciers en... 4ième année ! C'est génial de t'avoir à Poudlard, on va bien rigoler ! J'ai pleins d'amis à te présentés !**

**- Merci c'est sympa !**

**- De rien. Oh fait, tu connais Malfoy et Helsis ??**

**- Oui ! Enfin je connais surtout Drago ! Son père et le mien travaillait ensemble au ministère avant que Lucius ne prenne « une voix différente » ...**

**- Oui je vois...**

**Silence.**

**-Et Helsis ?**

**- Je ne le connais que depuis le train ! Il est resté avec moi pendant la fin du voyage et je dois dire que j'ai vraiment un faible pour lui !**

**- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon... _mais Drago... QUOI ??????? Tu déraille ma _**

_**Vielle !!**_

**- Thomas est pour moi ! ok ?**

**-Euh…**

**-Bien sure je te laisse Drago ...**

**- QUOI ??? M'étranglais-je le teint virant au rouge.**

**- Et bien, il te fait de l'effet dis donc !**

**- Alors la tu te trompe ! C'est tout le contraire, Drago est mon pire ennemi !**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra !**

**La lionne n'eu pas le temps de répliquer.**

**Le grincement de la porte retentit, laissant apparaître Irène avec deux robes magnifiques dans les bras.**

**Une heure plus tard tout était enfin prêt.**

**Hermione portait ça et Sarah ça !!!! (Les mots soulignés sont des liens)**

**Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle de bal. Tous les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction.**

**Que la fête commence !!!**

**Du haut de l'escalier central, Hermione observait les invités...**

**Elle cherchait sans doute un visage familier mais n'en vit aucun !**

**Sarah était descendue quelques minutes plus tôt avec Thomas. Ils devaient sûrement danser quelque part dans cette immense salle de bal.**

**La gorge de la Griffondor se sera.**

**A cet instant, ses amis lui manquaient terriblement ! Elle se revoyait l'été dernier, au Terrier lors des parties de Quiditch nocturne. Ron au poste de gardien, Ginny et elle en attaquante avec le souaffle dans les mains et Harry, sur son éclair de feux poursuivant avec détermination une petite balle nommée Vif d'or. Une larmes perla au coin de son œil puis descendit avec délicatesse le long de sa joue.**

**Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour les avoir près d'elle en se moment !**

**Soudain, une main saisit son épaule. Elle se retourna espérant que se soit...**

**« Alors Granger, on a peur de l'inconnu ?**

**...N'importe qui à part ce serpent de Malfoy !**

**- Eh bien tu vois Malfoy, là tout de suite je crois que l'inconnu m'offre une meilleure compagnie que la tienne ! »**

**La lionne avait appuyé chaque mot de sa phrase avec un dédain glacial. Puis, elle tourna les talons et, retrouvant tout à coup son assurance, commença à descendre les marches.**

**Cependant, Malfoy, vexé de s'être fait rejeter de la sorte attrapa le bras de son ennemis et la retourna face à lui.**

**Leurs visages se tenaient maintenant si près que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau.  
Pendants quelques instants, ni lui ni elle n'osa bouger. Ils se contemplèrent, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre...**

**Soudain, Hermione repris ses esprits et hurla :**

**« QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS MALFOY ???**

**- Tu me pose la question à moi ? répondit-il calmement. C'est toi qui hurle devant tout le monde !**

**Hermione se retourna et vit effectivement tous les regards posés sur elle. Ne sachant que faire, la lionne se mit à rougir, rougir, rougir...**

**Malfoy en colère saisit son bras et, la tête haute descendit l'escalier.**

**A peine arrivée, déjà au centre des conversations...**

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mérité ça ? » Pensèrent en même temps le serpent et la lionne. **__**« N'empêche, elle a du caractère la sang-de-bourbe ! Jamais personne ne m'a parlé sur ce ton ! Surtout devant plus de 100 personnes ! J'adore qu'on me tienne tête... » Songea Drago.**__**« Quel imbécile ce Malfoy ! Si seulement il ne m'avait pas énervé peur être que je ne me serais pas ridiculisé ! De plus, qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de se coller à moi comme sa ! Il veut que je tombe dans ses bras ou quoi ? Pff ... » S'énerva Hermione.**_

******Soudain, une grande femme vêtue d'une longue robe en velours bordeaux pris la parole :**

******- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis la directrice de cette école, Mme Grefus. Je tiens tous d'abord à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les champions de cette année. ****  
********Comme certains le savent surement, le séjour se déroulera en plusieurs étapes. Tous d'abord, la première semaine sera consacrée à la découverte de vous-même. En effet, il faudra apprendre à sonder votre esprit afin de trouvé le don pour lequel vous êtes fait. ****  
********Mais je vous préviens d'avance que seulement une minorité de personne réussissent à franchir ce cap. Les élèves qui échoueront seront hélas renvoyés chez eux. **

******Des voix de protestations s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. **

******- Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela mais la première épreuve est cruciale ! Sans elle, il est impossible de poursuivre les autres épreuves.****  
********Les deuxièmes e troisièmes semaines seront consacrées à la maîtrise de votre élément. Qu'il soit spirituel ou matériel. Bien sûre vous comprendrez le moment venu ! A la fin de ces 2 semaines un test de niveau décidera si oui ou non vous pourrez continuer cet apprentissage. ****  
********Enfin la dernière semaine, vous découvrirez votre don et apprendrez seul sa maîtrise.****  
********Ne sous-estimez pas ce programme d'apprentissage ! Pour vous donner une idée de sa difficulté, l'année dernière seulement 2 élèves sont ressortis avec leur don en poche ! ****  
********Mais ne vous découragez pas pour autant ! Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et j'espère vous revoir en fin d'année pour la remise de votre diplôme ! **

******Son discourt terminé la directrice se rassit sous les applaudissements des champions.********Profitant de cette occasion, Hermione lâcha précipitamment le bras de Malfoy.********Ouf ! La jeune fille soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise libre.**

******Un jeune homme la regardait depuis un moment maintenant. En réalité, il la suivait depuis son arrivée. Elle l'amusait beaucoup. Le mystérieux jeune homme la détailla avec le plus grand intérêt. ********Elle avait une silhouette plus qu'avantageuse, et un caractère très prononcé qui lui saillait à merveille. **_**Elle sera parfaite**_****** songea-t-il. **_**Il me la faut**_******.**

******J********oignant le geste à la parole, il traversa la salle, saisit une rose au passage, et en grand séducteur, charma sa belle :********« Une aussi belle créature ne devrait pas être triste le jour de son entrée ! ********Hermione se retourna et aperçut devant-elle une magnifique rose blanche. Elle la saisit avec un sourire timide.**

******- Voila qui est mieux ! Ce serait un crime de ne pas montrer un si merveilleux sourire !********Les joues de la lionne prirent une teinte rosée. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta. ********Le jeune homme avait une chemise noire légèrement ouverte lassait entrevoir le début d'une musculature prometteuse, son sourire à la fois effronté et chaleureux faisait naitre chez la lionne une vague de chaleur, et ses yeux ... vert comme l'émeraude la laissait de marbre. **

******Il avait une beauté irréelle... ********Presque démonique se laissa-t-elle penser. **

******Conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez les jeunes filles, le mystérieux charmeur ne fût pas du tout surpris du regard de sa proie. Il profita de cette occasion pour la regarder de haut en bas. Elle était si belle. Dans toute l'assemblée présente ici, c'était ELLE qui illuminait la salle. Pour lui elle était le feu. **

******- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ? lança la championne.**

******- Mille pardons. Je m'appel Tom.**

******- Tom ? Ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrez quelque par ? votre visage me paraît familier...**

******- Je ne crois pas. Sinon croyez-moi je m'en serais souvenu ! Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes magnifique ce soir !**

******- Merci...je ...********Soudain la lumière de la salle se tamisa et prit une légère teinte bleutée. La musique entraînante du début s'était transformée laissant place à un air magnifique qu'Hermione connaissait parfaitement ! **

_**Far Away... Cette chanson est un véritable enchantement...**_****** pensa celle-ci**

******- Tu danse ?**

******- Pourquoi pas !********Tom lui enserra la taille et posa ses mains au creux de ses reins. **

******La lionne frissonna mais ne se laissa pas impressionner. A son tour, elle glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du mystérieux inconnu qui avait réussit à la détourner de ses idées noires. **

******Au bar, Malfoy observait le couple d'un regard noir. ********Il avait envoyé balader toute les filles qui lui tournaient autour.********Hermione riait aux éclats dans les bras de son cavalier.********Le serpent sentit une douleur foudroyante au creux de son estomac.**

******Quelle était donc cette étrange douleur si désagréable ? ********Ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses interrogations il porta son verre de whisky pur feu à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait. **

******Rien n'était plus insupportable que l'ignorance ! A cet instant il aurait aimé être une vague puissante, tellement forte que d'un seul coup, elle ravagerait cette salle, et enverrait en enfer cette sang-de-bourbe et son « petit copain ». **

******Le bal touchait à sa fin. Hermione se sentait fatigué. Elle n'avait cessé de danser et ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle se pencha vers son cavalier et l'embrassa sur la joue. Avant de rentrer dans son dortoir morte de fatigue. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, se glisser dans les draps doux de son lit.**

******Mais, elle fût bien vite ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :**

******« Alors Granger, t'a passé une bonne soirée j'espère ...**

_**Que voulait-il dire par la... serait-il... non impossible !**_****** Elle rêvait toute éveillé !**

******- Excellente si tu veux tout savoir ! ********Ses paroles étaient calmes et sèches.**

******Elle fit un mouvement en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Sarah. Elle en avait assez de discuter avec Malfoy. Cela ne menait jamais à rien !****  
**

******Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille !********En un mouvement, il lui saisit le poignet et la retourna face à lui. **

******- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe tel que toi puisse attirer un mec ? Mais dis moi tu ne lui aurais pas administré un filtre d'amour ? pff remarque ça ne m'étonnerai même pas vu ta tête...**

******Bien sûre, le serpentard ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se venger. Faire payer à cette sang-de-bourbe la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligée !********Mais cela, la lionne ne pouvait pas le deviner !********De grosses larmes perlèrent alors sur son visage d'ange.**

******Pourquoi Malfoy était-il aussi méchant avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? ********Voyant le visage de la Griffondor se décomposer, Malfoy eu un moment de faiblesse et desserra son emprise. **

******La lionne détacha alors son poignet de la main de son ennemis et couru le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. ********Elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit sur son coussin trempé de sa souffrance.********Drago, n'arrivant pas à se séparer de sa douleur de plus en plus violente sortit prendre l'air et passa le reste de la nuit à éteindre le feu que la Griffondor avait allumé en lui.**

**Voila la suiite !!!**

**alors qu'en pensez-vous ??? **

**Un tite review ?? **

**lol**

**bsxx **

**missmalfoy74**


	3. Chapter 3 Une découverte plus que

**Et voici la suiitee !!!**

**Chapitre 3 : Une découverte plus que surprenante…**

******Le lendemain, dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva doucement. Ses poignets engourdis lui faisaient encore mal. Elle se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir.**

******Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'ordinaire, sous ses yeux rougies par les larmes de la veille se creusaient deux énormes cernes, sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'enlever pour dormir était complètement froissée et ses pieds rouges et endoloris.**

******Se voyant ainsi, la Griffondor poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.**

******Elle saisit sa baguette sur le bord de la baignoire et, avec plusieurs sorts, réussit à reprendre une apparence normale.**

******Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et saisit un jean taille basse avec un top vert pâle assortit à ses yeux ainsi qu'une jolie paires de ballerines vernis.**

******Sa bonne humeur partiellement revenue, elle décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avant le début des cours.**

******Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des garçons, Drago était assis sur son lit le regard dans le vide. Une lettre était ouverte sur sa table de chevet :**

**__****Cher fils, **

**__****Je tiens à t'informer d'un événement de la plus haute importance !**

**__****Je serais bientôt au château …**

**__****Lucius Malfoy **

******Que ce passait-il ? Quel était cet événement si important ? **

******Venant de Lucius Malfoy, cela ne présageait rien de bon !**

******Et si …**

******NON !!! IMPOSSIBLE !!!**

******Drago se ressaisit et en une fraction de seconde se saisit de la lettre et la jeta à terre avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.**

******De la grande tour situé au milieu du château s'élevèrent 9 tintements de cloche. Les cours allaient débuter.**

******Hermione attendait déjà devant la salle, elle était en grande discussion avec Sarah, quand soudain deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux. Un frisson la parcourut et la Griffondor se retourna brutalement.**

******Hey ! Doucement, je ne vais pas te manger !**

******Ce n'était que Tom. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait cru que… Non, bien sûre !**

******Elle afficha une mine un peu déçu qui n'échappa pas à notre séducteur. Vexé il siffla :**

******Eh bien je vois à quel point tu es heureuse de me voir !**

******Ce n'est pas ça… se rattrapa Hermione, mais… enfin…Je…**

******Poussée d'un élan soudain elle posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Tom. Celui-ci sourit l'air vainqueur.**

******C'est bon, fit-il, je te pardonne ! **

******La Griffondor posa son index sur ses lèvres.**

******Qu'avait-elle fait ?**

******Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. **

******Hermione se retourna, gênée. Elle voulait à tout prix échapper au regard magnétique de Tom.**

******Mais la lionne regretta immédiatement son geste. Car un regard noir était posé sur elle à ce même instant. Un regard de jalousie, de haine et de rancœur. Le regard de Drago Malfoy.**

******Pleine de confusion, ne sachant plus que faire Hermione était au bord des larmes quand soudain une voix grave se fit entendre :**

******hum hum !!! veillez prendre place rapidement et en silence je vous pris …**

******La lionne prit place à coté de Sarah évitant soigneusement de regarder Tom ainsi que Drago. **

******Mais ceux-ci, pas près d'abandonner prirent place un rang derrière elle, quitte à devoir ce supporter une heure de temps.**

******Alors, reprit le professeur je suis le professeur Drills. Mon rôle est de vous aider dans votre début d'apprentissage. En effet afin de découvrir votre dont vous devrez tout d'abord apprendre à regarder au plus profond de vous-même ! Pour cela je vais vous placer par groupe de deux. Alors, le professeur consulta sa liste, Mr Helsis avec Miss Destriale, Mr Malfoy avec Miss Granger, Mr Jedusor avec Miss Kans …etc.…**

******Quoi… qu'est-ce-que… Hermione avait dit cela avec une voix étouffé à peine perceptible. **

******Avait-elle bien entendu ??? Mr Jedusor ????? **

******Qui cela pouvait-il être ??? **

******Elle se retourna. NON pas lui … dire qu'elle l'avait…. NON …**

******Prise de panique elle sortit de la salle en courant !**

******De son côté, l'esprit Malfoy commençait à s'éclaircir… **

******Un Jedusor ici ? **

******Cela avait surement un rapport avec la lettre de son père !**

******Mais qui pouvait ce cacher derrière ce masque ? **

******Il parcourut la salle du regard…**

******Au bout de quelques seconde il reconnu Miss Kans (qu'il avait trouvé très mignonne à son arrivé ! ^^ ) il décala son regard sur la droite et poussa un cri de surprise !**

******A non pas lui !! N'importe qui mais pas lui !!!!!!!!**

**Qui est - il ?? **

**Je sais c'est un petit chapitre !!!!**

**Mais la suite promet ... **

**mdr**

**XoXo Missmalfoy74**


	4. Chapter 4 questions et premiers souvenir

**Chapitre 4 : Question et premiers souvenirs**

******TOM JEDUSOR !!!**

******Comment ???? **

******Qui ????**

******Pourquoi ????**

******Dans la salle de classe soudain silencieuse, un garçon se leva et sortit. La tête haute, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.**

******Tous retinrent leur souffle. Des milliers de questions muettes fusèrent. Toutes similaires, toutes effrayantes, toutes folles mais surtout toutes sans réponses !**

******Tom traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il pensait à cette fille, celle qu'il avait séduit au bal et qui, en entendant son nom s'était enfuie. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve !**

******Sans elle tout son plan tombait à l'eau ! **

******Car Hermione était la pièce maîtresse. Le centre de l'opération. Le cœur de la prophétie.**

******Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que cette Griffondor était aussi à l'origine de sa propre mort !**

******Car on peu jouer avec le feu, mais nul être n'est capable de le maîtriser ou de le contenir sans se brûler.**

******Le seul moyen de le détruire est de l'étouffer.**

******Cela il l'ignorait. **

******Hermione, recroquevillé contre le tronc d'un arbre laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.**

******Elle allait s'en aller, quitter cette école où ses vieux fantômes l'avaient retrouvé.**

******Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort était de retour !**

******Pourquoi ?? **

******Comment ??**

******Etait-ce réellement lui ?? **

******La gorge de la lionne se sera. Ses muscles se raidirent. D'un revers de manche elle essuya ses larmes. **

******Elle en avait déjà trop versé ! **

******Des flashes lui revinrent en tête.**

******Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres. Sa tombe.**

******Harry en train de l'étreindre. Son combat.**

******Ses parents enjoués. Leur corps inertes sur le tapis du salon.**

******Voldemort et son rire démoniaque. Sa force.**

******Elle croyait que ces images qui l'avaient hantée durant deux ans l'avaient enfin quitté après la mort de lord Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui elles lui revenaient. Plus fortes et plus réelles encore.**

******Elle tremblait de rage et de peur. **

******Soudain, sentant une vive chaleur lui encerclé le visage elle reprit possession de ses esprits. **

******Elle se retourna et vit avec stupeur que l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyée n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.**

**Au loin, Tom avait observé la scène avec intérêt. Il décida de ce rapprocher d'elle, ignorant que c'était lui la cause de ce phénomène.**

******Hermione aperçut une silhouette s'approché d'elle. **

******Lorsqu'elle reconnu Tom, elle s'empara de sa baguette et hurla :**

******Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Va t'en ou tu le regretteras !**

******Le jeune homme ne compris pas ce que la jeune fille insinuait.**

******Pourquoi ? aurais-tu peur de moi ? lança-il hésitant. Hermione trembla.**

******Qui es-tu ?**

******Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !**

******Tu n'es pas en position de m'en poser !**

******Tom sortit sa baguette de sa cape.**

******Et maintenant ?**

**…**

******Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ?**

******Je n'ai pas peur !**

******Pourquoi trembles-tu dans ce cas ? **

******Qui es-tu ?**

******Je m'appel Tom Jedusor.**

******Je suis au courant ! mais qui es-tu Tom ?**

******La question le surpris. Jamais il n'avait eu à justifier son nom auparavant.**

******Comment sa qui je suis ? **

******Hermione perdait patience. Elle décida de le mettre à l'épreuve.**

******Comment se nomme tes parents ?**

******Tom grimaça. Les traits de son visage se creusèrent sous l'effet de la colère. **

******Tu n'a pas à le savoir ! je suis moi c'est tout ! Et toi ? Sais-tu qui tu es ?**

******Hermione Granger, mais tu ne répond…**

******Hermione sait tu qui tu es ? coupa Tom.**

******Je suis … moi … je …**

******Je te propose un marché…**

**…**

******Tu sais qui je suis et je sais qui tu es, tu me révèle ce que tu sais et moi je te révèle ce que moi je sais !**

******Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?**

******Tom esquissa un sourire.**

******Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver la place de cet arbre !**

******Marché conclu ! répliqua froidement la lionne, mais au moindre faux pas je te tue !**

******Suis-moi ! lança sévèrement Hermione **

******Le jeune homme n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ! Cependant, cette fille lui était plus qu'utile. Si elle était la jeune femme dont il avait entendu parler alors mieux valait ne pas se la mettre à dos ! Il prit la main d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent. La lionne poussa une porte. La pièce sembla vaguement familière à Tom. **

******Où sommes-nous ? demanda le serpent **

******Alors tu disais vrai ? tu ne connais vraiment pas cet endroit ? **

******Je … **

******Tom détailla la salle du regard. A première vu, la elle était composée de cabines de toilette et de lavabos. Seulement, Tom sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était déjà venu ici. Mais quand ? Il fronça les sourcils essayant de capturer la bribe de souvenir qui se cachait profondément dans sa tête. En vain.**

******Je ne pense pas. Reprit-il. Enfin… je… je n'en suis pas sûre !**

******Hermione était troublée. Ce jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle lui semblait si normal. Elle le trouvait presque sympathique. D'un autre côté c'était Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Devait-elle lui révéler son passé au risque de voir sa destiné s'accomplir ? D'un autre côté s'il savait des choses sur elle, elle devait le savoir ! Perdue, elle décida de retourner la situation en sa faveur :**

******Que sais-tu de moi exactement ?**

******Un sourire se dessina soudain sur le visage du jeune homme. **

******Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? questionna Tom **

******Comment ça ? demanda Hermione**

******Eh bien, qui me dit que lorsque tu auras ce que tu veux tu me donneras ce que moi je désir ? **

******Là il marquait un point !**

******Je… **

******Tu ?**

******Tom la regardait d'un air suffisant. La lionne, quant à elle commençait à s'énerver. Elle s'écria avec brutalité :**

******Et bien puisque tu ne me fait pas confiance tu va devoir te débrouillé seul !**

******Le serpent perdit tout à coup son sourire.**

******Sur ce, à demain ! reprit Hermione avant de tourner les talons.**

******Dit moi au moins où nous sommes !**

******La jeune fille se retourna et lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur avant de transplaner directement dans ses appartements.**

******Tom, lui était resté sur place et arpentait la salle de long en large à la recherche d'un quelconque indice quand soudain :**

**Que fait un aussi joli garçon dans les toilettes des filles ? **

******Le serpent se retourna pour faire face à un fantôme. Une jeune fille 12 ou 13 ans tout au plus. **

******Qui est tu ? Où suis-je ? lança t-il de but en blanc.**

******Qui je suis ?? hurla la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Mimi ! Mais tout le monde me surnomme mimi géniarde ! **

******Mimi… chuchota Tom.**

******N'ayant pas entendu celle-ci continuait à parler. **

******Comme si je ne faisais que geindre toute la journée ! De toute façon ils sont tous sans cœur avec la pauvre Mimi ! Tuée dans des toilettes ! **

******Tuée ? questionna le serpent.**

******C'est si triste !! pleura Mimi. Puis dans un dernier cri suraigu, elle plongea dans l'une des nombreuses cuvettes de toilette.**

******Tom eu tous à coup un flash.**

******Poudlard… Mimi … Chambre… Secrets…Basilic… Sans-de-bourbe… pétrifiée… MORT !**

******Il se prit la tête dans les mains. **

******Il se souvenait à présent.**

******S'était lui. **

******Lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. **

******Lui qui avait lâché le Basilic.**

**Lui qui avait tué Mimi. **

******Mais qui était-il ? Comment Hermione pouvait-elle le connaître ?**

******Les questions fusaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait qu'une solution :**

******Hermione !**

******Il fallait qu'il la voie. Elle devait lui dire la vérité !**

******Sur cette pensée, il transplana au château. **


	5. Chapter 5 Libération et interdits

**Chapitre 5 : libération et interdits**

******La lumière du jour commençait à pénétrer par la fenêtre entre-ouverte d'Hermione. Lentement, celle-ci ouvrit un œil puis deux. Sa vue était encore trouble. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.**

**Tom se trouvait dans sa chambre, et … QUOI ??? TOM ??? **

******La lionne sauta du lit d'un seul bon, oubliant la tenue dans laquelle elle ce trouvait.**

******Mais bon sang Tom qu'est-ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ??? **

******Celui-ci s'apprêtait à répondre mais Hermione le coupa sèchement :**

******En fait non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir ! Si tu ne sort pas d'ici dans les 2 secondes qui suive je te jure que tu ne reverras pas de sitôt la lumière du jour ! C'est clair ?**

******Aussi clair que mes souvenirs ! Répliqua le serpent légèrement vexé de s'être fait remettre en place.**

******Hermione pâlit d'un seul coup et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle lança :**

******Alors tu es bien lui… tu… je … SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

******Tom, agacé ajouta :**

******Je m'en vais, mais sache que je VEUX mes réponses ! **

******Il sortit de la chambre, non sans claquer la porte au passage, une fois seul il ajouta avec un sourire mesquin :**

******Et je les aurais, soit en sûre petite lionne !**

******Hermione, était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quel sentiment la dominait.**

**La colère ? La peur ? **

******D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

******Une bonne heure plus tard, dans les couloirs du château Hermione arborait un sourire satisfait. En effet, elle avait décidé d'éviter Tom et de passer sa journée dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'école afin de découvrir elle-même son propre secret. Le contact des livres l'avait toujours détendu et lui seul arrivait à étancher sa soif de savoir.**

******Arrivée devant l'immense porte en chêne qui servait d'entrer, Hermione poussa un long soupir de contentement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandir et tous ses muscles se contractèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. De toutes les bibliothèques qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, celle-ci était la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus majestueuse la plus… En réalité aucun adjectif n'aurait suffit à décrire le bonheur de la lionne devant tous ces trésors ! **

******Sans perdre une minute, elle se mis au travail, prenant ouvrage sur ouvrage, dévorant chaque page avec une avidité croissante. Seuls les gargouillements de son ventre la tirèrent de son euphorie. Elle regarda sa montre, déjà treize heures ! **

******M**** j'ai loupé le déjeuner ! jura Hermione.**

******D'un pas rapide elle sortit de son antre, déçut de n'avoir rien trouvé la concernant.**

**Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un.**

******Je suis vraiment désolée, je… Malfoy ?? **

******Merci beaucoup tes excuses me touchent ! lança-t-il sarcastique. Mais si tu pouvais faire attention la prochaine fois cela m'éviterai d'avoir à te rencontrer !**

******Si tu crois que sa me fait plaisirs ! fulmina-t-elle **

******Il avait le don de l'énerver. Quand tout était simple, il fallait qu'il complique la situation ! Il aurait pu partir sans un regard pour elle. Ou lui dire « ce n'est pas grave » ! Mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy ! Sur cette affirmation elle reprit calmement :**

******Bon, ce n'est pas que cette discussion PASSIONNANTE m'ennuie… Mais j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire alors si tu as quelque chose à rajouter je t'en pris mais fait vite ! **

******Drago, prit au dépourvu pas la réaction d'Hermione, sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. **

******Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton sale petit sang-de-bourbe ! cracha-t-il.**

******Cette fois ci fut la bonne ! **

******Hermione perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même.**

******OSE ME PARLER ENCORE UNE FOIS DE CETTE MANIERE ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE DE MES MAINS ! hurla la lionne.**

**JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE !!!**

******La colère qui émanait de chacun des deux élèves était palpable.**

******Sans prévenir une force se dégagea soudain des deux ennemis.**

******Hermione était entouré d'un halo rouge et chaud.**

******Drago quant à lui était devenu pâle, presque blanc. Une aura bleue et gelée se dégageait de lui.**

******Soudain, sans s'en rendre compte, chacun envoya sa puissance contre l'autre.**

**L'eau et le feu se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent puis disparurent dans un souffle tiède. **

******Plus aucun bruit.**

******Le serpent et la lionne se toisèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. **

******Que s'était-il passé à l'instant ? **

******Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait.**

******Caché à l'angle d'un mur quelqu'un souriait… **

******Drago sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Une chaleur tellement familière. **

******La vague tiède qui l'envahissait de part en part était douce et rassurante.**

**Elle le renversait de l'intérieur. Il était bien. Pour une fois, il n'avait qu'une envie, tout oublier et avancer vers cette tentation qui l'appelait. L'interdit.**

******De son côté, Hermione découvrit la signification du mot liberté. **

******Un souffle frais lui caressait le visage, il était léger et protecteur.**

******Il la bouleversait. Elle se sentait flotter. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait légère, tous ses soucis s'envolaient, seule une envie indescriptible de franchir ses limites la traversait. L'interdit.**

******Dans un même mouvement irréfléchi, le serpent et la lionne se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une étreinte passionné, mêlant, la glace au feu, le froid et la chaleur. Des milliers d'émotion fusaient de toute part, les cercles protecteurs des deux ennemis volèrent en éclat dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Plus leurs baisers se faisaient passionnés plus leurs couleurs et leurs sensations se mélangeaient. **

**-******** STOP !!!! Hurla une voix rauque saisit de panique. **

******A contre cœur, Hermione et Drago se détachèrent et braquèrent leurs regards vers un angle du mur. **

******Haletant, Tom regardait les deux adolescents une lueur de colère au fond des yeux. **

******Silence.**

******La respiration saccadée, le serpent et la lionne se fixèrent, réalisant peut à peut, ce qui venait de se passer. **

******D'un bond, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec une grimace de dégoût. **

**- ********Qu'est ce que … commença Drago.**

******- Il ne s'est rien passé c'est clair ? Siffla Hermione ayant retrouvée ses moyens. **

******- Ne m'en parle pas ! Renchérit Drago légèrement blessé par la réaction de la lionne. Un Malfoy et une sang-de-bourbe… Faut pas rêver ! Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que sa !**

******Sue ce, il tourna les talons et la planta là.**

******Hermione cracha :**

******- Saleté de sang-pur !**

******Puis s'apprêtant à retourner dans son dortoir, Hermione se souvint de la présence de Tom.**

******- Que faisais-tu là toi ? Lança-t-elle sèchement, l'informant par la même occasion qu'il était dans son intérêt d'être clair et bref.**

******Celui-ci avait compris le message et ne se fatigua pas à chercher une excuse. Il opta pour la vérité :**

******- Je t'ai suivit.**

******La lionne était surprise par sa réponse mais ne laissa rien paraître :**

******- Pourquoi ? **

******- Parce que tu m'intrigue. Lança-t-il avec toute la sincérité qu'il possédait.**

******- Ah oui ? Répliqua la lionne étonnamment calme. J'espère avoir assouvit ta curiosité dans ce cas !**

******- Eh bien … Je ne pense pas ! La provoqua-t-il. **

******- J'en suis vraiment navré ! Répondit-elle, ironique. **

******- Je n'en crois pas un mot. **

******- J'avoue que je t'ai sous estimé, peut-être es-tu doté d'un minimum d'intelligence finalement. Cracha-t-elle.**

******- Qui sait ? S'amusa-t-il.**

******- Tu ne faisais pas ton malin tout à l'heure - pause – Pourquoi ?**

******- Tu t'emprisonnais toi –même ! lança-t-il comme une évidence.**

******- Je… Quoi ? Questionna Hermione, perdue.**

******- On ne t'a jamais dit que jouer avec le feu était dangereux ?**

**Hermione éclata d'un rire froid.**

******- En l'occurrence, le feu c'est moi ! répliqua-t-elle.**

******Le visage de Tom se fendit d'un sourire. **

**__****« Intelligente » ********pensa ce dernier.**

******- Excuse-moi, je reprends. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que jouer avec la glace était risqué ? **

******- Non. **

******- Eh bien moi, je te le dit ! Encore quelque minute, et vos pouvoirs auraient fusés. Sais-tu se que cela signifie ? **

******-Non.**

******- Cela veut dire qu'un lien indestructible se serait créé entre vous, vous empêchant d'utiliser vos pouvoirs sans la présence de l'autre. Lança Tom agacé.**

******Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Devait-elle le remercier de lui avoir épargné de finir sa vie au côté de Malfoy ? **

******NON.**

******Tom sourit. Finalement son plan allait pour le mieux. **

******Il s'éclipsa. Laissant la lionne seule dans le couloir désert, en proie à toutes ses questions.**


	6. Chapter 6 Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin ...**

**Dans un couloir sombre du 3eme étage, un jeune homme haletait. Sa course effrénée touchait presque à sa fin. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres. Pour la première fois la flemme de son cœur le laissa sans voix.**

**Alors c'était cela « aimer » ?**

**Un nœud à l'estomac ? Des frissons sur tout le corps ? Un envie de tout quitter, de faire l'impossible pour une autre personne que soit même ?**

**Se sentiment si simple et beau pour certain se révélait être la pire chose possible pour le prince des Serpentard. Cet être considéré comme sans cœur, froid et meurtrier avait succombé aux méandres de l'amour !**

**Un rire s'éleva dans le château.**

**Drago Malfoy, le sang-pur le plus respecté de Poudlard était amoureux d'une maudite petite sang-de-bourbe !**

**Le rire redoubla d'intensité.**

**Soit, la lionne allait payer. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre le cœur d'un Malfoy !**

**Le rire se calma puis s'évanouit dans la pénombre.**

**Drago venait de passer la porte de sa chambre.**

**Dans le fond du château, une lumière n'avait pas trouvée de repos. Dans l'angle d'une pièce spacieuse, penchée sur ses livres, Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! La lionne avait consacré toute la nuit à ses recherches et n'avait rien obtenu en retour que des détails aussi insignifiants qu'inutiles.**

**Hermione leva la tête. Déjà six heures.**

**Résignée, elle décida de remettre son travail à plus tard profitant de ses deux heures de libres pour prendre une douche, se changer et masquer les horribles cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.**

**C'est d'une démarche mal assuré qu'elle rangea ces affaires et partie en direction de sa chambre.**

**En chemin, elle croisa le regard de Tom qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer.**

**Le jeune homme ayant pris conscience de l'état de la demoiselle, n'essaya pas de l'approcher craignant ses sautes d'humeur.**

**Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, Hermione s'engouffra immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard, belle et fraîche.**

**Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans attendre de savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle la lionne se retourna brusquement et plaqua sa baguette sur la gorge de l'inconnu.**

**- Quel reflexe, mais quand on est polie, on dit bonjour avant toute chose non ?**

**- Tom… susurra la Griffondor en abaissant sa baguette, que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite ?**

**- Parce qu'il devrait y avoir une raison en plus ? Ironisa-t-il.**

**- Pas de sa avec moi ! Cracha-t-elle durement. Alors ?**

**- …**

**- J'exige une réponse ! Et mieux vaux pour toi qu'elle soit bonne !**

**Tom esquissa un sourire. Cette lionne avait beaucoup de répondant ! Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, peu être même trop.**

**Il chassa cette idée de sa tête.**

**- Hey bien, je me suis dis qu'après les événements d'hier tu aurais des questions. Car je suppose, il la toisa de haut en bas, que tu n'as pas trouvé de réponse durant la nuit. Je me trompe ?**

**Hermione fulminait. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison ! Méfiante elle demanda :**

**- Que veux-tu en échange ?**

**- Je vois que tu ne me crois pas capable de gestes attentionnés…**

**La lionne se préparait à répliquer mais il la coupa d'un geste de main.**

**- Et tu as entièrement raison. Termina-t-il. En réalité je te propose un marché.**

**- Ba voyons, tu ne crois pas que…**

**- Laisse-moi finir !**

**Devant le regard noir de Jedusor, Hermione acquiesça.**

**- Bien. Je te raconte tout sur toi et en échange tu devras répondre à trois de mes exigences.**

**- Et quelles sont-elles ? S'inquiéta Hermione.**

**- Tu le seras en temps voulu.**

**- Si j'accepte, comment être sur que je respect ma part du marché ?**

**Jedusor soupira.**

**- Le serment inviolable, sa te dis quelque chose ?**

**Hermione sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids.**

**Le serment inviolable ?**

**Serait-elle prête à risquer sa vie pour un marché ?**

**Quelles allaient être les conditions de Jedusor ? De… de Voldemort ?**

**Son secret valait-il la peine d'être découvert ?**

**Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Hermione bougea les lèvres souffla :**

**- J'accepte.**

**Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit, il saisit la petite main de la lionne et grâce à divers sort lança le serment qui les lierait désormais, le serment inviolable.**

**Le sort achevé, Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre, souhaitant de tout cœur n'avoir pas fait d'erreur.**

**Cependant, la lueur de satisfaction présente dans les yeux de Jedusor lui affirmait le contraire.**

**Que venait-elle de faire ?**

**Tom, debout devant Hermione l'observait attentivement. Il essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit afin de découvrir ce qui torturait l'esprit de la Griffondor, mais il ne put que se heurter à une barrière renforcée qui ne céderait pas sous ses assauts.**

**Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il vit une larme perler sur la joue d'Hermione. Tom comprit aussitôt, elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, de la victoire qu'elle lui offrait.**

**A sa grande surprise, il ne se moqua pas d'elle et se surprit même à éprouver de la compassion ?**

**COMPASSION ????? Depuis quand, ressentait-il un sentiment aussi inutile et grotesque ?**

**Cette fille le rendait décidemment fou !**

**Il devait partir, s'éloigner d'elle.**

**Mais la panique céda à la colère lorsqu'il entendit la petite vois d'Hermione murmurer :**

**- Mais qu'ai-je fais ? Si seulement Harry pouvait être là !**

**- Ton Harry ne te sauvera pas de moi ma jolie. Alors cesse de pleurer sur ton sort car maintenant tu m'appartiens ! A moi et à moi seul !**

**Joignant le geste à la parole, Jedusor saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la lionne. Un éclair vers traversa la pièce et deux lettre entremêlées s'inscrivirent sur le poignet de la Griffondor.**

**Un T et un J.**

**- Tu es à moi pour toujours, voici ma première exigence ! Lança-t-il froidement.**

**Tremblante, Hermione se releva et avança vers le serpent surpris.**

**- Soit, Voldemort….**

**Le sang de Jedusor se glaça.**

**- Mais je me vengerais, et ce jour la tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Cracha la lionne.**

**Tom envoya une gifle magistrale à Hermione qui s'écrasa avec force sur le sol.**

**Jedusor n'était plus, Voldemort était de retour avec tous ses souvenirs en sa possession.**

**La gifle était partie comme sa d'un seule coup, Tom ne l'avait pas sentit partir. Mais au moment ou il avait sentit le contact de la peau douce de la lionne sous ses doigts des souvenirs s'étaient imposés à lui.**

**Il avait tout revu. C'était comme revivre une nouvelle fois. **

**Il était Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint et le plus cruel de son temps ! Dans un couloir sombre du 3eme étage, un jeune homme haletait. Sa course effrénée touchait presque à sa fin. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres. Pour la première fois la flemme de son cœur le laissa sans voix.**

**Alors c'était cela « aimer » ?**

**Un nœud à l'estomac ? Des frissons sur tout le corps ? Un envie de tout quitter, de faire l'impossible pour une autre personne que soit même ?**

**Se sentiment si simple et beau pour certain se révélait être la pire chose possible pour le prince des Serpentard. Cet être considéré comme sans cœur, froid et meurtrier avait succombé aux méandres de l'amour !**

**Un rire s'éleva dans le château.**

**Drago Malfoy, le sang-pur le plus respecté de Poudlard était amoureux d'une maudite petite sang-de-bourbe !**

**Le rire redoubla d'intensité.**

**Soit, la lionne allait payer. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre le cœur d'un Malfoy !**

**Le rire se calma puis s'évanouit dans la pénombre.**

**Drago venait de passer la porte de sa chambre.**

**Dans le fond du château, une lumière n'avait pas trouvée de repos. Dans l'angle d'une pièce spacieuse, penchée sur ses livres, Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! La lionne avait consacré toute la nuit à ses recherches et n'avait rien obtenu en retour que des détails aussi insignifiants qu'inutiles.**

**Hermione leva la tête. Déjà six heures.**

**Résignée, elle décida de remettre son travail à plus tard profitant de ses deux heures de libres pour prendre une douche, se changer et masquer les horribles cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.**

**C'est d'une démarche mal assuré qu'elle rangea ces affaires et partie en direction de sa chambre.**

**En chemin, elle croisa le regard de Tom qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer.**

**Le jeune homme ayant pris conscience de l'état de la demoiselle, n'essaya pas de l'approcher craignant ses sautes d'humeur.**

**Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, Hermione s'engouffra immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard, belle et fraîche.**

**Elle allait sortir de sa chambre lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans attendre de savoir qui se trouvait derrière elle la lionne se retourna brusquement et plaqua sa baguette sur la gorge de l'inconnu.**

**- Quel reflexe, mais quand on est polie, on dit bonjour avant toute chose non ?**

**- Tom… susurra la Griffondor en abaissant sa baguette, que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite ?**

**- Parce qu'il devrait y avoir une raison en plus ? Ironisa-t-il.**

**- Pas de sa avec moi ! Cracha-t-elle durement. Alors ?**

**- …**

**- J'exige une réponse ! Et mieux vaux pour toi qu'elle soit bonne !**

**Tom esquissa un sourire. Cette lionne avait beaucoup de répondant ! Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, peu être même trop.**

**Il chassa cette idée de sa tête.**

**- Hey bien, je me suis dis qu'après les événements d'hier tu aurais des questions. Car je suppose, il la toisa de haut en bas, que tu n'as pas trouvé de réponse durant la nuit. Je me trompe ?**

**Hermione fulminait. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison ! Méfiante elle demanda :**

**- Que veux-tu en échange ?**

**- Je vois que tu ne me crois pas capable de gestes attentionnés…**

**La lionne se préparait à répliquer mais il la coupa d'un geste de main.**

**- Et tu as entièrement raison. Termina-t-il. En réalité je te propose un marché.**

**- Ba voyons, tu ne crois pas que…**

**- Laisse-moi finir !**

**Devant le regard noir de Jedusor, Hermione acquiesça.**

**- Bien. Je te raconte tout sur toi et en échange tu devras répondre à trois de mes exigences.**

**- Et quelles sont-elles ? S'inquiéta Hermione.**

**- Tu le seras en temps voulu.**

**- Si j'accepte, comment être sur que je respect ma part du marché ?**

**Jedusor soupira.**

**- Le serment inviolable, sa te dis quelque chose ?**

**Hermione sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids.**

**Le serment inviolable ?**

**Serait-elle prête à risquer sa vie pour un marché ?**

**Quelles allaient être les conditions de Jedusor ? De… de Voldemort ?**

**Son secret valait-il la peine d'être découvert ?**

**Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Hermione bougea les lèvres souffla :**

**- J'accepte.**

**Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit, il saisit la petite main de la lionne et grâce à divers sort lança le serment qui les lierait désormais, le serment inviolable.**

**Le sort achevé, Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur de pierre, souhaitant de tout cœur n'avoir pas fait d'erreur.**

**Cependant, la lueur de satisfaction présente dans les yeux de Jedusor lui affirmait le contraire.**

**Que venait-elle de faire ?**

**Tom, debout devant Hermione l'observait attentivement. Il essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit afin de découvrir ce qui torturait l'esprit de la Griffondor, mais il ne put que se heurter à une barrière renforcée qui ne céderait pas sous ses assauts.**

**Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il vit une larme perler sur la joue d'Hermione. Tom comprit aussitôt, elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, de la victoire qu'elle lui offrait.**

**A sa grande surprise, il ne se moqua pas d'elle et se surprit même à éprouver de la compassion ?**

**COMPASSION ????? Depuis quand, ressentait-il un sentiment aussi inutile et grotesque ?**

**Cette fille le rendait décidemment fou !**

**Il devait partir, s'éloigner d'elle.**

**Mais la panique céda à la colère lorsqu'il entendit la petite vois d'Hermione murmurer :**

**- Mais qu'ai-je fais ? Si seulement Harry pouvait être là !**

**- Ton Harry ne te sauvera pas de moi ma jolie. Alors cesse de pleurer sur ton sort car maintenant tu m'appartiens ! A moi et à moi seul !**

**Joignant le geste à la parole, Jedusor saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la lionne. Un éclair vers traversa la pièce et deux lettre entremêlées s'inscrivirent sur le poignet de la Griffondor.**

**Un T et un J.**

**- Tu es à moi pour toujours, voici ma première exigence ! Lança-t-il froidement.**

**Tremblante, Hermione se releva et avança vers le serpent surpris.**

**- Soit, Voldemort….**

**Le sang de Jedusor se glaça.**

**- Mais je me vengerais, et ce jour la tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Cracha la lionne.**

**Tom envoya une gifle magistrale à Hermione qui s'écrasa avec force sur le sol.**

**Jedusor n'était plus, Voldemort était de retour avec tous ses souvenirs en sa possession.**

**Il n'avait aucune pitié pour personne !**

**Il se souvenait désormais de sa venue ici. Dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien.**

**A cause de ce stupide livre auquel il n'aurait dû avoir aucun intérêt, il se retrouvait désormais prisonnier du futur ! **

**Il avait lu l'incantation à haute voix… **

**Cependant, ce voyage pourrait être plus intéressant que prévu car grâce à celui-ci, il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et enfin mis la main sur la pièce maîtresse de sa stratégie. HERMIONE !**

**Une douleur impressionnante le traversa. Des bribes de mots résonnèrent dans sa tête :**

**Hermione… Sang-de-bourbe…Harry Potter…élu… MORT !**

**Un sourire fendit le visage du Lord. Ainsi il avait réussit à tuer l'élu !**

**Certes, il avait donné sa vie pour cela mais maintenant, il était de retour et il ne commettrait pas de nouveau les mêmes erreurs. **

**Cependant, un souvenir le dérangeait encore. Hermione. **

**Elle était la meilleure ami de ce Potter, il ne sera donc pas facile de la plier à ses règle. De plus elle était une excellente sorcière et avait déjà vécue en temps de guerre. **

**Comment allait-il la soumettre à sa volonté ?**

**Comment allait-il…**

**Mais oui les 3 exigences … **

**Un rire froid résonna contre les pierres du château. **

**C'était le début de la fin …**

**Résignée, Hermione était partie se coucher sans grand espoir de trouver le sommeil.**

**Son poignet la brûlait. Elle appartenait désormais au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. A Voldemort en personne. **

**Que dirait Harry s'il voyait tous ses efforts réduits à néant par sa faute. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se souvenait…**

**-Flash back-**

**Hermione faisait face à Lucius Malfoy. Ils s'affrontaient depuis un temps qui paraissait énorme aux yeux d'Hermione. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les sorts étaient violents.**

**- ENDOLORIS !!! hurla Hermione sentant ses forces se dissipées peu à peu.**

**Lucius Malfoy s'effondra lourdement sur le sol saisit de secousses violentes. **

**Hermione l'observa l'espace d'une seconde, elle prit même plaisirs à le voir ainsi à sa merci, sans défenses. Seulement, un cri la sortit de sa transe.**

**Elle tourna la tête, et se figea. **

**Un éclair vers traversa la bataille. **

**Il se dirigeait sur elle.**

**La lionne, terrifiée ferma les yeux attendant la mort qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son corps. **

**Elle attendit, attendit…**

**Surprise de ne rien ressentir, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. **

**Ce qu'elle vit eu raison du peu de force qu'il lui restait, en face d'elle, deux grands yeux verts écarquillées de terreur la fixaient.**

**Ces mêmes yeux magnifiques qu'elle avait vu tellement de fois depuis sa première année à Poudlard.**

**Ces yeux qui avaient autrefois réussi à faire chavirer son cœur.**

**Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes, un murmure :**

**« Harry… »**

**- Fin du flash back – **

**Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna … et bien d'autres, tous morts pour une cause perdue. **

**Pourquoi Harry était-il mort après avoir tué le seigneur des ténèbres ? **

**Pourquoi était-elle la seule à avoir survécue ? **

**Pourquoi Voldemort était de retour ? **

**Pourquoi pas Harry ? **

**Pourquoi …**

**Hermione s'était endormie. **

**Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ???**

**Laissez votre trace .... **

**XoXo Missmalfoy74**


End file.
